Brutish and Oafish Guards
The Brutish Guard and Oafish Guard are the secondary antagonists in Disney's 1996 animated feature film, The Hunchback of Notre Dame. They serve as Judge Claude Frollo's most trusted guardsmen. Appearances The Hunchback of Notre Dame They were first seen when Phoebus arrived in the city of Paris for directions to the Palace of Justice, and are seen completely ignoring his help. Eventually, the pair started harassing Esmeralda, accusing her for "stealing" the coins, to which she tells them she "earned" them. Djali soon rammed into them knocking them down, as Esmeralda escaped, the duo soon try to go after her only to be blocked by Achilles with the Brutish guard being sat upon by the horse. As the Oafish guard drew a blade and prepared to fight Phoebus, the latter drew out his sword to which the former reacted sheepishly realizing he's the captain of the guard. Phoebus asked to be escorted through the city and the duo eventually lead Phoebus to the Palace of Justice. During the Festival of Fools, they start a riot by throwing tomatoes and fruits at Quasimodo who had attended the festival and crowned the King of Fools, with the crowd following afterwards. One of them said they wanted to make him look even uglier than before. As Frollo let the crowd torture Quasimodo. Phoebus was disgusted at this and begged Frollo to stop it but he refused. However, the torture was put to an stop by an enraged Esmeralda, who called for justice and freed Quasimodo, she then jumped on the crowd carrying them. The two guards also tried to jump into them but they step out of the way knowing they're the ones who started the torture and are about to get Esmeralda. When Frollo was singing "Hellfire", the Brutish Guard informed Frollo of Esmeralda's escape from Notre Dame. Later, when Phoebus defied Frollo by rescuing a miller and his family from a fire set by Frollo to their house with them trap inside, it is the two guards that subdued him and prepared to execute him on Frollo's orders until Esmeralda intervened and helped the rogue officer escape. Subsequently, the Brutish guard is promoted by Frollo as his new captain. During the battle at Notre Dame, they and Frollo's other soldiers fought the people of Paris and French army, the Oafish Guard got knocked out by Phoebus while the Brutish guard ended up been sat in the head by Achilles. The Hunchback of Notre Dame II Despite their arrest, they are seen in this film which implies their crimes were pardoned by the guard. After Phoebus was proven right about Sarousch and his circus being behind the robberies, these two were seen arresting Madellaine for her involvement in him while she tried to explain she wasn't playing with Quasimodo's feelings. Gallery DumbGuards.png Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-1975.jpg|"Alright, gypsy, where'd you get the money?" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-1983.jpg|"Gypsies don't earn money! They steal it!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-2001.jpg|Oafish and Brutish attacked by Djali. HND 30.png|Brutish Guard sat on by Achilles. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-2043.jpg|"Get this thing off me!" Snapshot 1 (2014-04-12 10-14 PM).png|"I'll teach you a lesson, peasant!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-2057.jpg|"Oh! C-C-C-Captain!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-2062.jpg|"Ow!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-2065.jpg|"At your service, sir!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-2079.jpg hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-2084.jpg|"Make way for the Captain!" Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3033.jpg|"You think he's ugly now? Watch this!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3046.jpg|"Now that's ugly!" Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3350.jpg|"There she is! Get her!" Snapshot 1 (2014-02-02 5-59 PM).png Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3367.jpg Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-5102.jpg|The Brutish Guard patrols the outside of Notre Dame... Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-5105.jpg|...and doesn't notice Esmeralda, who is escaping the cathedral with Quasimodo's help. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-5909.jpg|"Minister, Frollo, the Gypsy has escaped." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-5916.jpg|"She's nowhere in the cathedral. She's gone." Phoebus 62.PNG Snapshot 2 (2014-04-12 10-25 PM).png hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8901.jpg hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8902.jpg|Phoebus knocks Oafish Guard out to snatch the keys from him. Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9094.jpg Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9102.jpg|"Hey! Hey! Get off me!" Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Character pairs Category:French characters Category:Soldiers Category:Adults Category:Swordsmen Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon